Gentlemen The Keyblade War has Begun
by Karatekidd
Summary: This is a story about what happened after the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Full of love, hate and twist and turns, this story will knock your socks off and leave you wanting more. Join Sora and the rest on a Journey like no other.


Setting: Destiny isles midday right after kh2

Intro: Sora, Kairi, and Riku read the letter sent by King Mickey.

_Sora holds the letter in his hands and reads to himself while Kairi and Riku wait in anticipation._

Riku: Well what does it say?

Sora: Not much it just says king Mickey needs us right away to go to his castle in Disney World

Kairi: I wonder what's up?

Sora: I don't know but it says its urgent.

Kairi: So how are we going to get there?

Sora: That's easy same way The king, Donald, and goofy got back there from here, my key blade.

Riku: That's right your key blade not only can seal doors but can create them as well, but you did have help from the king you sure you can do it again on your own

Sora: Uh I think I can

Kairi: I have faith in you Sora.

Riku: Me too!

Sora: Alright here goes nothing.

_Sora opens his hands and summons the key blade. It appears in his hands and he tightly grips it pointing the blade toward the ocean. Nothing happens._

Kairi: C'mon Sora you can do it.

Sora: _straining _Im trying, Im trying.

Riku: C'mon Kairi lets help him put your hand on the blade and think of a door leading to the king.

Kairi: Got it!

_Riku and Kairi put their hands on the key blade and close their eyes. All three of them make straining noises as a glowing light appears and takes the form of a door._

_Sora slowly opens his eyes_

Sora: There it is we did it! C'mon lets jump in.

_Sora jumps into the door followed by Kairi then Riku._

_They fall through a vortex full of light like an ocean until they land in the Disney castle court yard. _

Kairi: We made it. Oh my gosh!

_As they looked around they saw the courtyard in shambles. _

Sora: What is this? What's going on? What happened?

Riku: The King he could be in danger lets go!

_The group runs up the courtyard onto the stair case dodging rocks on the ground. They finally reach the throne room's door.  
_

Riku: It's locked!

Sora: No problem!

_Sora raises up his key blade and points it at the lock and nothing happens_

Riku: Sora what's wrong?

Sora: I don't know the key blade isn't responding!

Kairi: Sora look out!

Sora: HUH!

_The group turns and sees a clear figure a little smaller then themselves standing there. It has no face just a head body and limbs. It jumps up and attacks kairi leeching at her chest._

Sora and Riku: Kairi!

Sora: Get off of her!

_Sora swings the Key blade ,slices the foe and it splits in half releasing Kairi. Kairi falls to the ground unconscious._

Sora: Kairi wake up. Kairi KAIRI!

Riku: What was that what did it do to her?

_The door finally opens_

Mickey: Hurry inside!

_Riku and Sora, carrying kairi, run inside and the door slams shut behind them_

Sora: What is going on your Majesty, Kairi…

_Mickey mouse is seen with Minney, Donald, Goofy Pluto and Daisy._

Mickey: Oh no this is terrible, bring Kairi to the throne and place her down. Donald you know what to do, keep her alive or else we're doomed.

Riku: Your majesty what's going on here. What were those things and what's wrong with Kairi?

Mickey: It's a long story sit down and listen

_They do so and sit on the ground and Mickey walks towards them and speaks._

Mickey: Gentlemen, the Key blade war has begun.

Riku and Sora: Key blade War!

Mickey: It was said that the bearer of the key blade brought great light to the world but also great Chaos. Now both of these are true, and there is a simple explanation. As you know, Sora, Riku and I have the key blades. What you may not know is that Kairi also posses one. We are what is known as the bearers of the 4 Great Blades of honor. These Key blades are the legendary key blades that brought great light to the world. Now there is also another set of four, their counter parts, known as the 4 Great Blades of Destruction. These 8 blades lived in harmony until the day the blades of destruction brought chaos into the world, only the blades of honor had the power to stop the B.O.D.(blades of destruction) and save the world. The B.O.D. have been dormant from then on until now. Their Key blade bearers have found them and are now using them to start the fabled Key blade war where the 8 blades must vie for complete control over the power of the key blades. The B.O.D. bearers have also created monsters known as Nil Souls.

Riku: Nil Souls?

Mickey: Yes, similar to heartless and Nobodies these Nil Souls have no souls as the name implies and suck the souls out of their prey and the souls are then sent to the Bearers of the B.O.D. to further power themselves to rule the universe. They also created false key blades and gave them to strong evil warriors. Only we can stop them now. Unfortunely they found out my identity and sent the Nil Souls here to destroy me and my Key blade.

Sora: But what about Kairi?

Mickey: Many of my soldiers' souls were taken and once I realized what was going on I had Donald conjure up a barrier that protects the souls from leaving and keeps them here. Now he is working on placing the souls back into their bodies.

Sora: This is too much. And how did you find out about this?

Ansem the Wise: I told him

_Ansem the Wise appears out of the shadows and Sora and Riku jump up._

Riku: Ansem but how?

Ansem: I was trapped in a realm that was between ours and the darkness. There was infinite knowledge in this place and I learned all that I could. I also learned about the key blades, its secrets and the events that would happen this year, the key blade war. I finally discovered a way out and had to tell Mickey about it.

Mickey: I sent a message out to you a long time ago but it seemed to have taken a while to reach you on destiny island. Oh and there is more to the legend about our key blades. Sora, you hold the Blade of Light, the strongest out of all of the blades. Riku you hold the Blade of Darkness, the opposite twin of Sora's. Mine is the Blade of Wisdom, and Kairi holds the blade of power. All four work together as the Blades of Honor and only together can hold back the evil of the Blades of Destruction.

Riku: Well it seems we have another adventure on our hands.

Sora: Yeah but where do we start looking for the bearers of the B.O.D.?

Mickey: We have learned that they are an organization known as the Chess Pieces.

Their leader the King is Doruga, The Queen his lover, Ivy, their knight, Orath, their rook, Leynon

and their bishop Destrix. Only the King, Queen, Knight and Rook have the B.O.D. Destrix and the others, the pawns, as they are called, have the imitations that Doruga created. We don't know where their head quarters is but we do know they have stationed Destrix in a world known as Ossuma. We must travel there first.

Sora: But what about Kairi?

Mickey: Donald and Goofy will protect her and use the method Ansem taught them to bring her soul back then Ansem can send her to our location when she is awake, after she is briefed on the situation of course. Now if….

_BOOM! The door breaks down and tons of Nil Souls appear._

Mickey: How did they break in this door is sealed with powerful magic

Riku: C'mon Sora we gotta protect everyone.

Sora: Right let's do this!

_Riku and Sora put out their hands and their key blades appears, as does King Mickey. They then run into battle and attack all of the Nil Souls. One by one they fall but they continue to show._

Mickey: Go to the secret room downstairs they can't follow there. We'll hold them off.

Goofy: Yes your majesty. C'mon everyone.

_The Staircase opens up and they run into it as Sora Riku and Mickey fights off the Nil Souls relentlessly._

Sora: They won't stop coming.

Mickey: I got an idea, all they're after is us so we have to leave this world. They'll follow c'mon out to the court yard and into the gummy ship harbor.

_They run out of the throne room destroying more Nil Souls on their way out._

Riku: C'mon Sora, we gotta protect the King while he inputs the code to get to the gummy ship harbor

Sora: Right!

_Riku and Sora fight off the Nil Souls as Mickey inputs a code to open the door._

Sora: Ready Riku?

Riku: Let's do this!

Sora and Riku: XIII Swords!

_The both of them combine their weapons and 13 swords appears slicing up the enemies._

Mickey: I got it lets go!

_They finally make it to the gummy harbor and they hop aboard the Royal Ship._

Mickey: Chip, Dale lets get out of here now hurry there are monsters after us.

Chip: Right away your majesty!

_The gummy ship blasted off into space as the Nil Souls flew up to the sky after them_

Sora: They're gaining on us we gotta go faster.

Mickey: We must get to Ossuma, its coordinates are already in the ships mainframe.

Dale: Got it your majesty!

Mickey: Sora you and Riku operate the guns and give us some cover as we escape.

Riku and Sora: Got it!

_Riku and Sora get into separate gun chambers and begin to fight off all types of Nil Soul_

Riku: There's too many of em!

Sora: C'mon don't give up Riku!

Mickey: Ok there's Ossuma. _BOOM!_

Chip: We're hit!

Dale: We're gonna crash!

All: AHHHH!

_The group crash lands onto Ossuma which was a world at night but the lights were bright like a city. The group got out of the gummy ship safely._

Sora: Is everyone alright?

Riku: Yea we're all right.

Mickey: This sign says: "This town is property of the company Shin-Ra. I guess this is Ossuma.


End file.
